jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Hubris Arc
The Summary for Arc 1 (Jadusable arc) can be found here. The Summary for Arc 2 (Moon Children and Ryukaki arcs) can be found here. Arc 3, the final arc, is on this page. Shortly before beginning Arc 3 (Hubris Arc), OOC Jad was interviewed by some players on Chatango about characters and elements in the game. The wiki page on the interview can be found here. Please post all OOC updates/notices that aren't on Jadusable's youtube or YSHDT on Out of Character Updates. Currently, since this Arc is on-going, the in-character updates on the forums are coming relatively quick. This page will probably have the updates faster than this wikia. __TOC__ February 17, 2011 *A new countdown appears on the front page of YSHDT.net. It ends 7 hours and 30 minutes from 8:30AM PST (11:30AM EST), meaning it will end at 4:00PM PST (or 7:00PM EST). it counts down to "Another Step." Rolling the cursor over the counter shows, "18 Feb 2011 is when you unite." *Jadusable's Youtube page updates again, requesting Skype names for the moderator applicants, stating that he hopes to have a meeting about it sometime tonight. *Guestbook entries show up for the 17th. There are no noted entries for between the 10th and 16th. *The site has gone down again after the counter ended. *Jadusable has posted what looks like binary in his Recent Activity on his Youtube page. Together, it looks like this: **01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 00111010 00101111 00101111 01111010 00110001 00110101 00101110 01101001 01101110 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01011111 01001000 01110101 01100010 01110010 01101001 01110011 00101111 **The message was an encoded URL, pointing to a forum: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/ *YSHDT.net's server keeps being overloaded, resulting in people being unable to access the site. *Two of the binary codes are removed. Later, the third is gone. *Another bulletin on Jadusable's Youtube: **" http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris The final piece of the puzzle is sliding into place, when the bastion is completed you will have everything you need." **Bastion means "a group that defends principle" or "a stronghold into which people could go for shelter during a battle." Based on that, bastion most likely refers to the new forum. In addition, this forum post says this: ***"This is our last haven, our last bastion of defense. And yet it houses our greatest minds, and our strongest warriors." *Soon after the forum starts up, two forum groups pop up for no less than twenty seconds before disappearing. First came "HELP ME," with one subforum, "PLEASE GOD HELP ME." The second comes no less than ten minutes after. The group is "MY EYES," with the subforum, "THEY TOOK." February 18, 2011 *Another section to the Within Hubris forum is added, this time called "Wayward Horizon," which cannot be seen by those not logged in. It has one subforum, titled "???" It is protected by a password. **When first noticed, there was only one topic there, created by Hubris - Screenshot **Minutes later, the subforum was empty - Screenshot - HTML **Then, one topic appeared, created by Guide - Screenshot - HTML **Another topic was created by Nekko - Screenshot - HTML **Then another topic, this time by Duskworld23 - Screenshot - HTML **The fourth and latest topic was created by a new user, ??? - Screenshot - HTML *When trying to enter the subforum, one is met with this password protected page - Screenshot - HTML **On the password screen, it says, "Please do not attempt to enter a password unless you are authorised. Failed attempts are logged and you may have your posting rights removed upon repetitive failure." Someone looked into it and discovered that it is a bluff and the failed attempts are actually logged. If you want to try a password, feel free to do so. As of February 19th, 2011, 5:00PM EST, no one has got into trouble for trying to access the subforum. *It is confirmed by one of the moderators that they have nothing to do with the strange happenings on the site. No one group has more knowledge than any other (probably one of the purposes for setting up the forums). They are only there as "custodians, essentially: to keep this place running smoothly, keep out trolls and gamejackers and generally make this place a pleasant place to work and theorise in." In another topic they admit having no connections to Guide (an admin) and have no idea what the password for Wayward Horizon could be. They are players, and are left out of the loop just like everyone else. **Also confirmed are the forum categories "Announcements," "Story," and "Community" being OOC. Anything outside of that are out of the mods control and is being controlled by someone else (most likely Guide). February 19, 2011 *The following binary code appeared on Rosa's user profile in the location field: **10011101 10011110 10001100 10001011 10010110 10010000 10010001 10010000 *When translated from binary to text, this translates into: **žŒ‹–‘ *When you invert the binary around (switching 0s and 1s from place), it becomes: **01100010 01100001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01101111 **This translates to "bastiono," which is Esperanto for bastion. This probably means that Rosa is trapped within our bastion and alive. *Around 6:24PM EST, YSHDT.net is updated with the following: February 17, 2011 The time has come to unite. Almost. *People are curious as to why it says the 17th when we were supposed to unite on the 18th, according to the previous counter. Could tomorrow hold something vital? *The binary code on Rosa's profile changes. **100111011001111010001100100010111001011010010000100100011001000010011001 **Inverted and converted to text, it reads "bastionof". Bastion of. *YSHDT.net's title is switched to "Within Hubris." *Chatango member ProtonConroy figures out that Rosa's binary finishes out to be "bastionofdefense." People begin flocking to Wayward Horizon and inputting it as the password which, to everyone's surprise, actually worked. There are four posts made up of binary by Guide, Nekko Duskworld 23, and ???. A few minutes after the password is cracked, a fifth topic appears by Kelbris. Here is a compilation of information at the forums and a screenshot of the subforum is here. Welcome To The Waywar01011001110000101 by Guide (Stickied) - It contains the following text: 0101100101101111011101010010011101110010011001010010000001101110011011110111010000100000011100110111 0101011100000111000001101111011100110110010101100100001000000111010001101111001000000110001001100101 001000000110100001100101011100100110010100101110 010001110110010101110100001011100000110100001010000011010000101001001111011101010111010000101110 This binary translates to: You're not supposed to be here.Get. Out. (But, when the binary is inverted((10100110 10010000 10001010 11011000 10001101 10011010 11011111 10010001 10010000 10001011 11011111 10001100 10001010 10001111 10001111 10010000 10001100 10011010 10011011 11011111 10001011 10010000 11011111 10011101 10011010 11011111 10010111 10011010 10001101 10011010 11010001 10111000 10011010 10001011 11010001 11110010 11110101 11110010 11110101 10110000 10001010 10001011 11010001)) you get a new message. This new message is ¦ŠØšß‘‹ßŒŠŒš›ß‹ßšß—ššÑ¸š‹Ñòõòõ°Š‹Ñ The First by Nekko - Screenshot -- Screenshot 2 -- HTML Binary translates to: whatis? wherethis? help me please, i'm so scared. where is everyone? i'm so lonely... mommy im so sorry. i promise i'll be a better son, i promise i'll be the little boy you've always wanted, i miss you i'm so scared... mommy just please wake me up. please PLEASE MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU The Fourth by Duskworld23 - Screenshot -- Screenshot 2 -- HTML Binary translates to: I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment no think. I want to kill myself, but I don't know how. Have to find a way, before I lose myself. (Requires several binary and ASCII conversions.) The Seventh by ??? - Screenshot -- HTML Binary translates to: I can become God. I can become everything. .. by Kelbris - Screenshot -- HTML Simply says: GET OUT *The password resets and everyone is kicked out of the forum. *The new password for Wayward Horizon changed to "youshouldntbehere." Nothing in the forum has changed. February 20, 2011 *At around 10:35PM EST, the copyright information on YSHDT.net changes to © 2011 Within Hubris. *YSHDT.net is suspended again. *The password "youshouldntbehere" no longer works for Wayward Horizon. Everyone is shut out. *The URL http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net now sends you to the Within Hubris forums. There's no sign as to whether or not this is temporary while the site is fixed or not. YSHDT.net's URL no longer redirects you to the Within Hubris forum. February 21, 2011 *Guide has been having activity starting at 12:30 GMT. He has been monitored closely, but nothing has sprung up as of yet. OOC Jad was also on the Chatangos, asking for help with the downed YSHDT.net website. For more information about that, please head to the Out of Character Updates section. *Guide made a post about the Haunted Cartridge Arc section of the Within Hubris forums. He explains what happened within that arc. Nothing too important, but it should be noted. *OOC Jad drops a hint that there will be announcements tonight. For more information go to the Out of Character Updates section. *Guide makes a post under announcements. There will be a trailer for the new game out sometime this week. The "trailer" was released at 6:00PM, February 27th. *Jadusable friends a new account on his Youtube, HubrisOST, which will be used to upload game songs. *At around 8:13 EST, Jadusable announces the Twitter account over a Youtube message. The Twitter has one post, notifying people of the trailer coming out soon. February 26, 2011 *The top fifty people who donated to Jadusable got a newspaper snippet and letter. **Here is a higher quality scan of the newspaper snippet. *A user discovered "hidden periods" in two specific posts from Guide: Here and here. It is still in debate whether these periods mean anything at all or that more information is needed later on. More information can be found in this thread. *At 5:51PM EST, users discover a timer on the Within Hubris forums. The timer seems to be counting down to an hour before the trailer's release, and also comes with the ominous line, "They have to warn you." *Guide posts A Comprehensive Guide to the Story as promised. It serves to help direct attention to the essential story bits. In addition, it also states that you do not have to understand the other arcs in order to enjoy the Hubris Arc. February 27, 2011 *Jadusable posts three messages to his Youtube page. **what are you doing? **STOP THIS **/i *Almost immediately afterwards, he posts h b i s r ea l. An analysis of the video can be found here. The video's frames have been extracted for individual frame-by-frame analysis and can be downloaded here. **The binary in the trailer translates to "isn't clear yet." *The WithinHubris twitter also updates to read 'h b i s r ea l uploaded instead?' *The "what are you doing" recent activity keeps disappearing and reappearing from Jadusable's Youtube page, suggesting a struggle for control of the Youtube account, which was 'safely' in the hands of BEN until now. *Looking at Guide's post Hubris Reveal Trailer again, the following line is found after highlighting the post. **"not the real not the real not the real not the real not the real" *The real trailer was not revealed. So what did we just see? A warning perhaps? Looking at some posts in the forums, it can be concluded that the edit was recent. June 8, 2011 *User "MajinMew" does a search of user profiles and finds a new member of the Tenor member group named "Usekeb." **Usekeb joined on april 22nd, the day before 4/23. **His last known activity was on April 23rd. **He has made one post since joining and, like the other members of Tenor that have made only one post, it is not viewable. Member profile can be found here July 15th, 2011 *The ARG has been put on hold indefinitely. OOC Jad's post on Within Hubris explaining this can be found here. *Ryukaki - under the name APsuedonym - begins a Q&A session answering various questions about his arc after the ARG was put on perma-pause. The log can be found here. He admits that he had to handle most of his arc completely on his own, after repeated tries to contact OOC Jad was ignored. July 17th, 2011 *OOC Jad comes online as Guide to post in a rant thread on Within Hubris after people begin to call him out for ignoring Ryukaki. He becomes angry and declares with this post that he had never intended for Ryukaki's arc to happen - that Ryukaki had essentially "gamejacked", and he only went along with it because he thought Ryukaki meant well. He had intended to keep the arc canon until the ARG was long over, but after Ryukaki began the Q&A session he changed his mind. *Ryukaki fires back with this post in the same thread, saying if he had known he was "gamejacking", he never would have done it. After being called out in File 59 and then attacked by swarms of players begging for information, and having absolutely no contact from OOC Jad, Ryukaki did the only thing he thought he could do. After OOC Jad had been in contact and said he liked the videos and liked what Ryukaki did, Ryukaki thought he had done everything right. October 26, 2011 *Some of the files held by WAAL during the first half of Arc 2 were finally released to the public. The thread on the topic can be found here. While it doesn't really reveal any kind of new canon information, it shows a new interaction with the Jadusable YT account that we've never seen screencaps of before. Please note: '''This took place during September 2010 and the interactions done with the YT account '''cannot be done anymore. March 29, 2012 *Updates are coming in droves from the Youtube channel after Alex Hall tweets about uploading a new video to the Youtube soon. Once everything calms down information will be posted, meanwhile head to the forums. April 1, 2012 *The title for the video Free.wmv changes to; you can hear me.wmv *A new video is posted entitled; king kong.wmv *The video "2" title has also been changed to 4ucme.wmv *April fools. April 25, 2012 *The banner at the top of Within Hubris changes to a picture of a bunch of tranparent grey figures with the text "REVOLUTION BEGINS 4/26/12" Category:Arc 3 Category:Timeline Category:Empirical